You're worth it
by moonlightprincess08
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, a spoiled, smart, cocky, rich, and cold tennis player crosses paths with a sweet, charming, smart and normal girl. What could possibly go wrong? RyoSaku…
1. Destiny?

Summary: Ryoma Echizen, a spoiled, smart, cocky, rich, and cold tennis player crosses paths with a sweet, charming, smart and normal girl. What could possibly go wrong? RyoSaku…

Author's note: Hey! I'm back for another fic! This is dedicated to my friends here & to those who reviewed on my first fic! Hope you'll all like it!

READ THIS: Ryoma and Sakuno don't know each other yet… They're 18 years old now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis nor the characters… :(

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Destiny?

Chapter 1

"You don't come finding love; it'll be the one coming to you, that's why it's called **falling**"

It was a wonderful morning in Tokyo. Everything was peaceful… the birds chirping cheerfully, the flowers dancing with the wind, and the trees rustling gently. Everyone was peacefully walking, talking, etc…

Okay…so maybe not everybody let's just say that there's some people like Ryoma Echizen, a famous tennis player with green hair and golden cat-like eyes, who is, as how he say it, uhmm… destined to have a chaotic life, like for example, the crowd of female species following him while he, Echizen Ryoma, was running and sweating heavily trying to get rid of his 'so-called-fans'.

Yes, you heard it right that was one of Ryoma Echizen's weakness, fangirls.

And as he turned to the corner, he hid behind the bushes. And, there he breathed heavily while sighing _'Kuso(Damn)'_ he thought and as he heard footsteps getting louder and louder he kept quiet and as soon as the footsteps were gone he got up and hurriedly went to his house to rest.

Ryoma stopped. In front of him was a huge house, no a mansion to put it more appropriate. The gate suddenly opened as Ryoma went in.

Yes, it was Ryoma's house, his ONLY, not including his family.

As Ryoma stepped in the huge doors, he was greeted by his butlers and maids while he merely nodded. He went straight to his room and rested for a while.

The whole day, he was either sleeping or training.

**Later that evening…**

Ryoma was in his room trying to sleep but he couldn't. So, he got up and put on his black and white jacket and walked out of his house to get a little walk.

As he was walking he suddenly heard a girl screaming for help, he followed the sound he was getting closer and he knew that and as he turned to the corner he saw a girl surrounded by drunken men.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

I was screaming.

I was surrounded by drunken men. They were trying to get near me, while I was screaming like crazy. When they were so close that I knew I couldn't even stop them I just stood there and waited for what will happen. I could feel them closer. They were smirking when they were about to do something to me…

"Stop." Someone said. The drunken men froze. I was looking for the source of the sound. Then, I saw a green-haired boy with golden cat-like eyes.

Before I knew it the drunken men left.

I looked at the person who saved me.

"Arigato" I managed to say

"Hn." He replied

**END OF POV**

**RYOMA'S POV**

This girl.

She's different. She didn't even blush or squeal. As I observed her, she was kind of cute (OOC). She had huge hazel eyes and a brunette hair which was braided into two. She was kind of thin and pale though. I don't know why but I feel like being nice to this person.

'_What the hell am I saying?!' _

"Just be careful next time." I said coldly (sorry for the OOCness!gomen!)

**END OF POV**

"Hai… I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki by the way, and you are?" She said. This surprised Ryoma. _'This girl doesn't know me?' _Ryoma thought amused.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen" He said, thinking of what'll be her reaction.

"Nice to meet you, Echizen-san" Sakuno said

"Hn." Still surprised

"Gomenasai, but I have to go! Ja ne! Arigato again!" Sakuno said after looking at the time, she then walked off hurriedly. As he replied with a "Hn."

He looked down and saw a heart-shaped locket. He picked it up and smirked.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, eh?" Ryoma said as he walked back to his house to get some sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review….Flames and criticisms are accepted…Oh, and sorry for my bad spelling and grammars! I'll try to improve it!


	2. We meet again?

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We meet again?

Inside Ryoma's room,

There he was, lying on his bed holding a heart-shaped locket. _'Hn. Sakuno Ryuzaki...' _he thought. It's been a week since 'that night'. The night where he met the girl who kept haunting his thoughts, the girl with those large but cute hazel eyes and pig-tailed auburn hair, the girl who owned the heart-shaped locket he was holding, and the girl who surprisingly managed to amuse and get the interest of our young tennis prince.

He then decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts out; He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.

He was walking quietly, observing his surroundings. It was pretty quiet until he heard loud footsteps. He turned around and saw a huge crowd of girls squealing. _'Shit.' _He ran as fast as he can. After an hour of running, he managed to loose the fan girls. He was now sitting in one of the benches in the park, he was panting really hard. He then heard a voice.

A girl's voice.

The girl was singing.

It was alluring.

He suddenly felt the urge to find the one singing it, he let his foots take him to the source of the beautiful sound. He walked and walked as the sound gets louder and louder. He stopped. There, a girl sat on a bench near the lake, she was singing. He stepped closer and closer until he saw the face of the girl. He stood there, almost shocked.

There, was the girl he met on that night, the girl who kept haunting his thoughts, and the girl who had the sweetest and prettiest voice he had ever heard.

Just when he was about to observe her, she opened her eyes. Their eyes met, until Sakuno looked away. He then felt a little disappointed; he shrugged this off and sat beside Sakuno.

There was a moment of silence…until…

"You left this" Ryoma said handing her the heart-shaped locket.

"Arigato, it's really important to me" she replied as she got it from Ryoma's hands._ 'Important?' _he thought. He suddenly felt the urge to ask her why.

"Why is that?" Ryoma asked or more like stated.(Gomen!it's so un ryoma-ish!hehe Xd)

"Well, my child hood friend gave it to me. He is really important to me." Sakuno said. Ryoma felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he heard the word 'he', he wondered why…but he just couldn't explain. He shrugged it off and a moment of silence began.

"Hn." He said breaking the scilence.

"Ryoma-kun, have you ever been in love?" Ryoma suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her say 'Ryoma-kun'. He thought about her question. _'Have I really been in love' _he thought. A sudden image of Sakuno appeared in his mind he felt warm in his cheeks, was he blushing? Yeah, he is good thing his bangs and hat were always there to hide it.

Okay, so maybe he likes Sakuno a little, not love. Who could blame him? She was different from every other girl out there. Maybe she is not that pretty but she was sweet, smart, and cute. And add the fact that she never drooled or blush when she sees him. She was different. (A little to fast, don't you think? LOL)

"Uhmm…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said which helped him get back to reality.

"Maybe…" he said as he heard Sakuno chuckle. He gave her a confused look as she ignored it and laughed harder. After moments of laughing they chatted for a while until…

"Well, thanks again for giving it back to me! I have to go now!" Sakuno said as she broke the silence. Ryoma felt disappointed, why do they have to talk in such a brief time always, he wondered.

"Hn." He said coldly. Sakuno was about to walk out when Ryoma stopped her.

"Watch my tennis match on Sunday. On 3:00 p.m. at the Tennis Center" (lame name! I know! But I can't think of anything!LOL) he said as he walked out leaving a dumbfounded Sakuno. After a few minutes, she smiled.

**Sunday**

Ryoma was walking back and forth in the tennis court, he was an hour early for the match. (Talk about excited!)

He was nervous. He kept thinking if Sakuno would go or not. He was feeling more nervous as many people started entering, he was starting to doubt that Sakuno was coming; he was now walking to the courts with a little frown found in his face.Until…

"Good Luck" a voice said. (of course you know who it is, right? hehe Xd)

Ryoma smiled a little. He knew who the person was, he was now sure of winning this match.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1: Sakurakitty2, Moonlight-Rose19, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-, rubyxdragon, cookiepie05

Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! Sorry if it's a short one :


End file.
